Stackhouse Secret
by Omega-Maharan
Summary: Once Kia power's started to really come into play, she disappeared after her visit to Sookie's seventh birthday. That's when everything fell apart. Now she has returned. She is more powerful and a lot wiser. If you're an enemy, pray to God, to save your soul. Rated M! A little bit Anime power play! Enjoy!(Story re-write) full summary inside, Sookies mysterious older sister!
1. The Surprise

**Hi! Everyone it's been a while since I updated, some of y'all are probably angry or irritated, all I can say is that I'm so very sorry for that but I got my inspiration back thanks to a FanFiction author Tylda92. Now all of you are probably asking what happened to the chapters? They're changed well… you know when I said I lost my inspiration, I just got it back… well all I can say is not all of it is different but not all of it is the same either. But I hope you like it anyways.**

 **Here's how it's going to go, during season five of true blood episode radioactive it's going to keep going the way it goes except when Sookie is trying to escape Warlow, she doesn't go into the bathtub. she goes out the window and climbed onto the roof and comes into the yard that's when she screams for her sister to save her because she's horrified, I like Sookie I'm not gonna make her to be the bad guy. Nope, not gonna happen! Then Dun da dada! Warlow meets the badass relative! Yay! All I can say is if any of you are animation fans, well you're gonna love my story because it's going to have Lots of Naruto and bleach anime Action in it. The PowerPlay part of that yes! the characters… not so much.**

 **Now to the Summary: Kia Stackhouse, is the oldest sibling of both Sookie and Jason. Her spirit is strong and she's more hardheaded. But also she is very wise due to her being who she is. By the time Sookie was born, Kia moved out of the house to start her own life, but she would always return to create a strong bond with her siblings during the holidays. Not many in the town know of her because she was not really a socialist person nor were they around her when she visited her family. Once her power started to really come into play she disappeared after her visit to Sookie's seventh birthday. That's when everything fell apart. Now she has returned as if she's never left, as if she never aged a day. She is more powerful and a lot wiser. To those enemies of her family, she becomes their worst nightmare.**

 **Let's have some fun! Powers!**

 **~ Jumps dimensions**

 **~ Time travels (rarely)**

 **~ Communication with animals and spirits**

 **~ Mother natures reincarnate**

 **~ Power copy (think Rogue from X-Men but permanent)**

 **She has been away for 500 years because she's everywhere in the universe. that's why she so powerful and that's why she is so wise, well she is wiser than she was before. Now she will be a little rash with her powers just to protect her but who can blame her. she would act how I would act if I had siblings, with that much power. The age that she stopped aging at, was 22 years old. She does get silly and reckless when music is involved, but that is where the humor part of the story comes in.**

 **How she speaks, she has wise and mature Voice for a 22-year-old, when she's angry imagine her Voice getting a little deeper and darker, just a tad Demonically.**

 **I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Just my OC's and imagination! Even though English is my first language, my spelling sucks and my grammar is horrible! I don't have enough stories on my FanFiction profile to get a beta reader, so you're just going to have to deal with it until I get better. Enjoy!**

 **-STACKHOUSE~SECRET-**

Kia's POV

"I know I know Gandalf but I have a family that needs me. I haven't seen them in years and who knows the timeline difference of me being away has caused for them, it could've been 90 years by now." I am tired I miss my family I just got done with the five armies and I change the fate For Thorin, Kili and Fili. The gold sickness is gone, the mountain is clean or Cleansed is the better word, in better words I have been away for a while they may think I'm dead, Who knows but I need to prove to them that I'm alive and well. I might even be an auntie.

"Well dear, know this that you always have a home here." Gandalf told me sincerely, before I disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Time will tell when I see you again, goodbye my friend." That was the last thing I said to him before I appeared in the front yard of my Grans house. A horrified scream echoed throughout the forest.

"KIA!" It was Sookie! The man who is attacking her saw me and start coming towards me and I threatening manner. So I waved my hand and a burst of wind through him across the field. It was the most non-threatening attack I could do. Sookie fell to her knees and started crying, I instantly ran to comfort her.

"it's okay. I'm here, it's all right." That's what she looked up and saw me. Then she started crying hysterically and wrapped me in a tight hug. The man that was attacking Sookie came back at us and I used my power to summon the trees and wrapped vines around him. That's when I used my power to turn earth into quicksand and sunken him into the earth. And then hardened it like cement when It got to his shoulders. He's making the same look that Dwalin made poking his head out of bard's toilet. Apparently everybody that was in the house fighting him came out and saw me, then froze. It took me a moment to recognize the young man, before he flung himself that both me and Sookie, knocking us the ground. It was Jason?!

The people that were right next to Jason started coming out at the person that was attacking Sookie, I found it unfair and did the same thing to them as I did to the man. They don't look very happy.

"Hey! what's the big deal! let us go!" The bald, fat looking one shouted. He reminds me of those cops, that had one too many donuts. The other one is making a growl that a pissed off kitty cat would make.

"I will hear no one stories until my siblings have calmed down." I think you're both of my siblings thoughts as to why it disappeared, they're practically screaming how much they thought I was dead, but just by touching on my can feel all their sorrow that they have been through Sookie more than Jason though.

"I did not mean to leave either of you! my power started kicking in at the last moment, I am so very sorry to all that you've been through. I am here now and my powers are under control I am not leaving, not a force on earth will get me to leave. I promise my little ones!" Apparently my eased words have calmed them down. Sookie has fell asleep after all the drama she's been through. The poor dear.

I placed a productive sound barrier around Sookie and levitated both her and Jason into the Air. I cleaned up the house with the flick of my finger, then I put both Sookie and Jason into their beds and tucked them in. Just like I would when they were little and singing a little lullaby to ease them to sleep. I went downstairs to deal with the war outside. Once I left the house I put a protective sound barrier around the house in a barrier to keep others outside, so that Sookie and Jason will not be disturbed. As I did that I rose the people from the ground and froze them to where they couldn't move but unfroze their heads so they could talk and tell me their stories.

They all started shouting at once, but that was not getting us anywhere. I put vines around The vampires and bald-headed human mouth's except for the child's. "Now Child would you please tell me in a calm fashion, as to what happened?" Non-threatening is always the key to these situations… most of the time. After the child has told me what has happened she asked me who I was? being as polite as she is I told her.

"I am the oldest sibling to the Stackhouse bloodline Sookie and Jason are my younger siblings." If you were in my position right now you can hear some gears shifting in their heads. Their silence was good enough for me to remove the vines. And then the bald-headed one asked me how come we never seen you before? And I told him quite simply my powers got another hand and it send me through dimensions.

" I was never one to be social and back then I don't like people, their minds are clouded by judgment, pain and bullying that it's unreal. Always pointing fingers to the weird one, I never like this town. never did, never will. this town made my parents into racist hypocrites, and it made me sick to my Stomach. By how they sold my childhood from me, by making me miserable. So I graduated far beyond my time and left, started my own life. would only visited if it was for my siblings and my grandma alone. But after one of Sookie's birthdays, my powers kicked in beyond believe and sent me to a dimension of my imagination. For 500 years I don't from dimensions to dimensions, gaining power by touch and increasing my own. once I got my powers under control, I came home. Now that were all caught up who the hell are you and you and you," I said as I pointed to the attacker vampire, the sideburn vampire and the European vampire. you can tell by her face.

 **-STACKHOUSE~SECRET-**

 **And that's a cut! Next chapter. Review please. Love y'all!**


	2. The Emotion

**Y'all are probably thinking oh my God she got The chapter in faster then the previous chapters, well that's because I wrote them ahead of time. Enjoy this chapter y'all it's Ben's point of view now.**

 **The Fairy's did not have much of a language, so I decide to create one. to the side of the word that I created will have it pronunciation and meaning.**

 **A little time skip so I don't have to write this. she got all the information from the vampire, she's not happy with Bill, in fact she really wants to kill him. I don't know if I mentioned this or not but I'm going to remind everyone that one of her powers happen to deal with, she touches the person she gets there memories and pain. that's how she copies the power as well. she touched Warlow she felt all his pain and suffering and for that you're going to see the humanity side of her where she excepts Warlow to stay with her. Even if her siblings and her great-grandfather don't agree with it but we get a little bit action in this chapter, not smut, just blood! *chuckles evilly***

"Talking"

"YELLING"

'Thinking'

 **"Flashback"**

 **"DEMONIC VOICE"**

 **(Pronunciation/ Meaning)**

 **Again sorry for errors in my grammar and spelling! Enjoy!**

 **Ben Warlow POV**

 **-STACKHOUSE~SECRET-**

'this is not one of the situations I'm used to, quite the opposite' you're probably wondering what I'm talking about, but right now Kia has me in a tight hug and she's crying. I'm not sure why she's crying but she's crying nonetheless and I don't do well with crying women especially since I'm stuck at a boulder, no thanks her. How would she have this power! I've been on this earth long enough to know no one has powers like these.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just felt all your sorrow and pain from the life you have. it's part of my power I don't mean to do this, it's just whenever I touch people. The power is called Passion Touch, I'm sorry my emotions acted for me and it just made me want to hug you because of all your pain. I didn't mean to intrude on your memories, this is one power haven't really mastered yet." That did not make me happy, that made me really uncomfortable. 'No one should know a past of such a monster like me.'

" **DON'T** let me **HEAR** or **THINK** that in my presents **AGAIN!** " 'Well that's the side I didn't think a pretty face would have, then again looks can be deceiving' " Who are you?"

" I don't really like repeating myself I am Sookie's and Jason's ménäsa **(may-nah-sah/ older sister)**

" How do you know the language of the Fae?"

" I've touched a few in my time." This woman is both impressive yet scary and that's quite a feat to make for 5000 year old. Especially with my past.

 **"FLASHBACK"**

 **"Do you know what people in town call me… Danger whore."**

 **"They're wrong!" I growled out.**

 **"Hmmm, maybe" she looks of the ground thinking, then she sits down. "Question; back at the river when you saved me from Daddy spirit, why did you call me Âmarés." (ah-mar-ah-ss/ precious one)**

 **"It's the Fae language for soothing those who are in the distress, why?" I didn't think she would know that word or catch that.**

 **"It's what my bigger sister what call me when mommy and daddy were mean to me, she always knew how to call me down." 'Huh?' "Your older sister?" How come I never heard of her, what happened is the big question!? "My sister had a way with animals as well as people, even though she didn't like humans all that much. she disappeared after my seventh birthday. no one knows where or how, Mommy and Daddy didn't really care cause she wasn't living with us. It was gran and granddaddy that were putting in the ads looking for her, for six years no result. Every body gave up hope looking for her but I didn't! I know she's out there somewhere!"**

 **She starts crawling closer to me and sits down right next to me." Do you mind if I use you as a pillow I'm really tired?" Before I could answer she curls up next to me, in a cuddle. As soon as her head hits my stomach, she's out like a light.**

 **"END OF FLASHBACK"**

"So you're the sister that disappeared, what happened?"

"After my sisters birthday I was thinking of my favorite Manga at the time, and out of nowhere my body started to sting. And then I was in the world of Naruto the next minute."

"Mang'o who now?" What the Hells a Manga? She tapped my four head and the next thing I get is a bunch of memories of these cartoon character things." What The hell was that?!" 'How many powers does this woman have?!'

"To answer your question I have more then 50 powers, give or take. What I just tap to you with was called Memory Pass, it's where I grab a selected few of my memories and pass to the next person with the tap of their four head." The way she said it was like an every day thing, great!

"Not to spoil this mushy gushy moment but get me the hell are this thing!"

"And why should I?" ' oh great she's gonna keep us stuck in these things.' The next moment I was released from the Boulder and it came off me in sand. Then she waved her hand in the sand flew out of the house. " I will not keep you and your vessel but them two, I don't know they give off vibes that are not trustworthy. Plus by seeing through your memories about this one." She jesters to the sideburns, Bill Compton. " has caused quite a bit of pain to you and my sister. I don't know if I should let him leave the house alive."

"It's the one that you were hugging that should be killed!" Shouted Nail." Now why ever would I do that he has not harm to me because I have not let him….. Who are you?" She's looking at him like she recognizes him how could she recognize him?" I am Nail Brigant, I'-"

"Stop talking!" She raised her hand to silence him." I know who you are. you are to leave as soon as I release you and I never want to see you again. you're not here for family, you are here for revenge and you will not be getting it as long as I live and I have lived for quite some time." This is quite funny, he's turning purple. I cover my chuckle with a cough. She turns around to meet me in the eye and she gives me a wink, and she moves her direction towards the mid evil vampire.

"Now you, because your blood has affected my brother I'm giving you a fair warning to leave and release your claim of him. if not I have other ways and methods to make you release him and I don't think you want to see those do you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face." Her eyes are glowing red, this must be her other side. She released the mid evil vampire from her bindings and gave her one last warning." If I so much as see you around my family again, you're gonna wish for the true death once I'm done with you." With that said the vampire ran away and away from the area.

"What gives you the right to talk to me you ungrateful fean!" 'Oh boy that old man's going to get it, he must not since the power that's rolling off of her.' Her hand starts to grow a dark, light-ish purple with lightning coming off her hand (A/N think of sasuke uchiha's Chidori.) she grabbed him by the throat and threw him from the house. I didn't realize it till now she made a portal to the fae Realm at the front door, she threw him through it then she closed it. " that should teach in his place."

 **-STACKHOUSE~SECRET-**

 **Yes I know I sped that one all the way up to the bunch!**

 **Like it, love it, hate it, tell me! Well besides the hate it part. Next chapter is going to be about when she touches Bill's hand. rather not she's going to want to kill him on site or just play around with him a little bit tell me what you think!**

 **Or do you want to write a chapter about something humorous with Jason and Sookie in the mix, maybe a little bit to Eric Northman.**

 **Now I can make a quick harmonist kill for Bill.**

 **Or I can make a horrifying action-packed kill for Bill after all this story is rated 'M'**

 **Give me suggestions and ideas of how you want Bill to die, after all I try to make my readers happy!**

 **Or I can keep him alive until the time is right to kill him, tell me your choice.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
